Two Worlds One Heart
by KimberLuv
Summary: It has been seven years. Chiniro has aged into a beautiful women. She is fifteen, in her second year high school. Although she dose not wish to she atracks the attention of the young boys in her school. She loves haku, at least she thinks she might. She h


**AN: _This is my first story, be nice. . Please! Happy Readings!_**

"Two Worlds One Heart"

CH 1

The sun sets on a young girl as she walks home from school. She lets out a sigh, and then begins to hum a tune. It dose not really have a begging nor does it end. Instead it slowly gets quieter as if there is more to tell but not enough time to due so.

She turns down a different street, not really knowing why she dose. It is not on her way home quite the opposite. Unless, she wants to walk through the field to get to her house. But she knew that was not an option. She kept walking feeling as if she were going to meet a old friend. But she tried to suppress it, it had been seven years if they wanted to see her they would of came to get her. That is what Haku said last time she came to visit. It was not to be mean but a human simply was not able to stay in the spirit world.

The path changes into a more rocky turf. It all seems so strange that she was not scared. It was almost dark and she was all alone. But she did not seem to care. She liked to consider herself a brave person, but she would be a fool not to be at least a bit worried as she walks down a abandoned road in the middle of the night. She comes to a sudden stop as she stands at the edge of the trees her eyes cloud over with old memories. For just this once she lets her mind wonder back to that place. A place that she could not dream up in a thousand years. She tells herself that he is not going to come. She fight back the fleeting hope that he loves her. She closes it off from the world, from herself.

She sighs again. Looks into the wood covered rode once more then turns around. She try's to focus her mind on other things as she walks home. Like what she is going to say to her parents when she gets home. It has only been a half hour sense she should be home. If she called Clair right know and told her to cover for her she should be fine. She debates it for another minuet then decides to due so. She removes her back pack with one smooth practiced motion unzips the nylon cell phone holder and removes a light blue cell phone it is an older model one that was a hand me down from her mom. She got it last ear when her mom won a new phone in a supermarket giveaway.

She hits speed dial, the phone rang once she debated putting it down and just dealing with her parents but before she could she heard a click and a filmier voice on the other line. It was Clair's older brother. "Hello." Jezz she moaned, why did he had to pick up the phone, she thought.

She has known him since the first day she moved back. She never liked being around him. It was not that he was bad. It had been at five years since he last picked on her and Clair. It was more than that he made her feel pathetic. He was a year older then her and was good at everything. He was the student representative and planned to run for president next year. He was well liked, and everyone said that he was easy to talk to. It didn't hurt that he was tall handsome and well spoken as well. When she tried to hold a conversation with him it always ended with her embarrassing her self. She closed her eyes for a second trying to concentrate on what she was going to say. "It's me Chihiro. May I speak to Clair."

She closed her eyes hoping that what she said came out in a normal voice.

There was a moment of silence on the other end. She hears a muffled yell for Clair. She lets out a sigh. Thank god she was home. She had once confided in her friend about the way her brother made her feel. She had looked at me like I was from Mars. Later that day she ran up to me. She was worried at first because Clair looked so worried. She put her hand on my shoulder and in-between pants told me that I had her blessing. I told her that it was not like that. But she would not leave me alone about it she keeps trying to make me talk to her brother.

"One minute Chihiro. Clair will be out of the toilet in a second. In the meantime why not talk to me?" She wanted to through her cell phone into the ocean.

"Hmmm." She said trying to act cool. She did not want to chit chat she wanted to get out of trouble with her parents.

"Well, by my reckoning you are calling about getting Clair to cover for you."

"How did you know that?" she asked she sounded more shocked then angry. Which is what she was, how could Clair tell her brother that I needed a cover up.

"It's cool you know your mom called ten minutes ago and I told her that Clair and you were in town buying supply's for the festively at school. Which by the way you would be doing if you did not insist on roaming the country side instead of coming straight home."

"Thanks Yuki." she rarely used his real name. It was all she could due for a comeback. From what he had said she had gathered that her friend was not home and that he had lied to her. As well as covered for her. She couldn't be that angry but she could not start to bow.

On the other end of the phone Yuki was struggling to keep his composer. He stared at the phone as if it were a alien artifact not knowing what to say. Chihiro rarely thanked him let alone called him his real name he was in heaven. He had to say something. But what could he say he had tried to pull of cocky rescuers but he did not have a follow through.

"No problem." He closed his eyes he did not want this conversation to end.

"Well bye" He heard her soft voice say into her phone. She was spacey but nice. She dose not get half of the jokes she is told because she did not do half of the things that other teenagers did. She was good with house work and kids. She knew all of the old legends. She loved to go on long walks. She had a mysterious side to her that most guys in school including he could not resist.


End file.
